Remembrance
by TriplePTheGame
Summary: Axel rememeber's before he was a nobody, and who turned him into one. AU


**WHY HELLOO! This is my first KH2 FF so...don't eat my face off. This is VERRRRY not like...the game. So..I guess this is AU...::Shrugs:: I like where this is goin'. You tell me if you do too. If so, then I'll post a new chapter. This is about Axel btw. Who doesn't love Axel? R&R!!  
Copyright: Yup. I own it. I costed me 50 dollars but I got it.**

"Put me down!" Kairi shouted, while being carried on her captors shoulder, and started to beat on his shoulder.

"Alright." Axel said and dropped her on her back. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. "C'mon. Hurry up." He pulled her up by her forearm and started to drag her off again.

"What do you want?!" She asked, struggling to get away. Axel stopped walking and stared at her.

"I need you for something. Now come on! He said, dragging her again. Kairi started to beat on his arm again.

"How can you need me for something?! I barely know you!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed and stopped walking for the third time.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?!" He asked annoyed.

"Well, Axel, can't you let me go? Please?!"

"No!" He said, obviously annoyed. "Now come on! Someone's going to see us!"

"Someone already has." A man said, while walking out of a shadow. Kairi turned her head to see a man light blue-ish hair. She looked over at Axel and saw he looked really angry.

"Saïx…go away." Axel said, clentching his free hand into a fist.

"Now why would I do that?" Saïx asked, walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Kairi said quietly and kicked Axel in the shin. He let go of Kairi's arm and bent over a little. She started to run away, trying to avoid both of the men, but Saïx to was to quick for her. He grabbed her by the arm and held her there.

"Give her back!" Axel said, standing up straight.

"No." Saïx said.

"Goddamnit, give her back!" Axel said taking a few steps forward.

"Do you really think you can take her back?" A few berserker nobodie's appaeared. Saïx smirked and started to walk away. He grabbed Kairi by the hair and started to drag her off.

"He-" Axel started to but suddenly stopped. Memories started to flood back to Axel. Memories of before he was a nobody.

_"Reno, go and clean your room real quick. By the time you're done, your daddy will be here." Said a woman, putting a cake into the oven._

_"Okay, Mommy." The little Reno said. It was Reno's 6th birthday and his dad was coming home. He didn't really know what his dad did, but he knew that it caused his dad to leave a lot. The red haired boy ran into his room and started to shove things into his closet and under his bed. After almost everything was 'put away', there was a knock on the door. "You were right, Mom!" Reno said while running to the door. "Da-" He opened up the door and there stood a light blue haired man. "You're not my dad." He said._

_"Move, boy." The man said and shove Reno into the door. He walked inside and walked over to Reno's mother. She turned around and gasped._

_"Who are you?! Get out!" She shouted. The man just laughed and shoved her into the wall._

_"Mommy." Reno said while getting up. The boy stood up straight and went into the kitchen to help his mom. But by the time he got there, she was already dead. "Mom!" He shouted and ran over to her. Reno kneeled by her and shook her a few times. "Mom…wake up. C'mon. Daddy's coming home. He'll want to see you." _

_"Your father's not coming." The man said and grabbed Reno by his bright red hair and started to drag him out of their appartment. Reno struggled to get away, kicking his legs around, trying to stand up straight, but none of his strategies worked. The man dragged him into the elevator and stood the boy up straight, letting go of his hair. _

Okay, Reno, this is it. Once the door opens, hurt him and run. _The boy thought to himself. He looked up at the number's and they were almost on the first floor. They reached the first floor, and the doors began to open. Reno elbowed the man in the stomach and tried to run. But the man grabbed Reno's hair before he could move._

_"Nice try." The man said dragged Reno again. The man completely ignored the people yelling at him to let go of Reno, but he didn't listen. Instead he just threatned them and walked out. A portal opened once they left the building and he walked inside in, dragging the boy behind him. They arrived in a place that was very dark and surrounded by buildings. Reno looked around, scared and confused._

_"Where are we?!" Reno asked. The man just rolled his eyes and shoved the little boy into the a building, knocking him unconcious. __  
_

**R&R? Pleaaaaaaaaaase**


End file.
